


Burnt Out

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: My first Fuffy drabble ever
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 7





	Burnt Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before and I'd appreciate your feedback because I wanna know if I've managed to pull it off or if it's just me thinking that it's not a too bad first shot. Stake me with your honest opinions, please :)   
> Thank you :)

Watching cigarette burning in a broken ashtray.

Ashtray I smashed against the wall after B had left, then picked up pieces and clumsily put them together because that was the only ashtray I had.

The problem is I can’t put my heart and our relationship back together now.

Things were said and done: tears, curses, punches and the meanest words we could find.

She was the only love I ever had and now she’s gone. I just watch the cigarette smoke and ashes piling in the ashtray shards- we were fire and now we’re just smoke and ash.

Burnt out.


End file.
